


Gotham City Nights

by BabyImAWalkingDisaster



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Budding Relationship, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, i love these two, idk - Freeform, some Angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyImAWalkingDisaster/pseuds/BabyImAWalkingDisaster
Summary: Batgirl has had enough of feeling inadequate and decides to change that





	Gotham City Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh,so if you couldn't tell,this is my first fic I'm posting so I'm really nervous. I'm not even going back to check grammar so excuse any mistakes.

The ink black sky envelopes Gotham City like a blanket. Only the occasional flicker of of a street light illuminated the crusted sidewalks. There were only two types of people who dwelled in this kind of atmosphere, like a kind of bacteria. The first were people asking for trouble. From there, it varied; people looking for a quick fix,others trading goods for services and vise versa. But the most notorious from that bunch were the goons send by by Gotham’s infamous mastermind criminals. Men and women who thought the night could cloak their deeds.

The second type of people were the vigilantes who look law into their own hands and stopped crime from filling the streets. Some argued that these individuals were no better than they men they were trying to stop. Others praised them for shutting down people the law couldn’t. In the end, the results were always the same-they god the job done. At least for a short while. These mastermind criminals, as they were called had their ways of getting back unto the streets after they were captured and locked away.

Batman stared down at his city, the city he swore to protect. There were numerous occasions when he was tempted to hang the suit and lock it far,far away. But then he remembered the shivering 8-year old left in an alley with his dead parents at his feet. That always bought him back. 

Perched atop his pillar,his solemn gaze followed his targets. The Joker's men, hideously market by the flamboyant purple bandanas tied around their necks, were loading cartel into a warehouse. The sound of a grappling hook and a pair of feet landing besides him doesn’t break his concentration. He doesn’t even turn around. Not even when the feminine voice breaks the silence.

“There’s eight of them; one driving, four loading and four keeping guard.” Batgirl declared, giving him information he already knows. She turns to face him, eyes darting up to seek his. She just barely reaches his shoulders, so there’s not much she can do to get him to acknowledge her.

When he does acknowledge he, it’s not what she wanted to hear.

“What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Getting yourself hurt.”

“Oh, there you go with that-that bullshit!” Batgirl cried, a look of disbelief crossing her features. “What justifies you doing this?”

“What I do,I’ve trained for it.”

“I’ve trained as well.” She interjects.

“No, I’ve had real training, I’ve had years of training. This isn’t something you can just do for the thrill of it. This is work. This isn’t a game. Go home, Barbara.”

The sound of her real name stings the most. He isn’t even recognizing her as Batgirl. Instead, he’s picturing her as the young college girl, the librarian with the police commissioner father. The girl she feels the most useless as. He knows that.

“Why do you always have to be such an asshole?” 

Of course, she doesn’t get an answer because with a few snaps of his utility belt, Batman descends from his high ground and into the center of attention down below. His presence immediately causes a riptide of slurs and gunfire. Obviously, none of the bullets are able to hit the Bat. In the time it takes Batgirl to descend, he’s already got two guys in the wraps. She tried not to let that get to her as she thrust feet first into the driver's side window of the semi-truck,immediately knocking the man inside unconscious.

Batgirl tries not to notice the ease Batman shows in his combat. Meanwhile, her movements are sloppier, the hits in which she takes are nearly equal to the number of hits she actually lands. She’s still learning, it’s blatantly clear, she’ll even admit she’s still learning. But damn it, this isn’t a game to her. She’s doing this for herself, she wants to make a difference that Barbara Gordon can’t. At least that’s what she tells herself. 

Breathing heavily, it takes her a moment to realize that the two men she had been exchanging blows with are pooled at her feet in groaning messes, moving, but eyes unopened. “I told you I can handle myself.” She proclaims, looking towards Batman, just a few feet ahead of he; an unmoving, black mass. She tries not to notice that he has twice the men she took on surrounding him. As usual, instead of an answer, he ignores her and with a flick of his wrist his batarang whizzes past the side of her face and comes into contact with something she can’t place. Although when she turns around, she’s met with a cursing good, clutching his left hand with his right, strings of curses leaving his foul mouth. His gun is far from his reach. Meeting him with a roundhouse kick, he too falls to the ground. 

“Always be aware of your surroundings.’ Is his simple response. 

“If you weren’t here, then this wouldn’t have happened. I’m always careful.’ She interjects

“If I weren’t here, you would’ve been shot,”

With a shake of her head, Batgirl refuses to give into his reason. “You were a distraction-”

“Quit using me as an excuse. You aren’t cut out for this.”

“You know what? I’ve had it with men telling me what I can and cannot do. You’re not my father Bruce. Yes, my work is sloppy but that’s why I’m sticking around you;I want you to teach me, guide me. This isn't for a thrill, this isn’t an arcade game, this is real life, do you really think I don’t know that? Do you know how much friends my Father's lost in his line of work? I’m doing this for them, I’m doing this so they won’t have to. And you know what? I don’t need your approval.” By the time she finishes her rant, her chest heaves in an irate manner, eyes blazing with long suppressed anger.

Without a stir, The Bat turns his back towards her, indicating that he would soon depart. “Call your father and report this.”

With a shake of her head, she huffs in disbelief “You’re unbelievable.”.

“Two nights from now The Joker is expected to receive another shipment near the docs. Guns, ammunition, you name it, it’s there. “ Without further adieu, he dissolved into the night, quicker than she has time to process. Before she can help herself, a smile worms it’s way unto her lips at the invitation

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t always an asshole..


End file.
